Battlefield Wiki:Chat/Logs/06 September 2012
23:49 yo 23:49 yo 23:50 Hello 23:50 AK keeps freezing for EVERYONE in the servers i go to inbetween games 23:50 ha 23:50 . . . 23:50 T_T 23:50 I'm waiting to get it. 23:50 I knew that would happen 23:50 Long patch. 23:51 took me half hour 2 download 23:51 patch took just as long 23:51 In still pissed off that you have to play as a photagrapher in FC3 23:51 for some reason 23:51 Well, at least it isn't a bonehead cliche. 23:52 Or a MAN. 23:52 true 23:52 Or something, 23:52 Or the classic no name 23:52 Just a nick name or call sign 23:53 THEY ADDED NEW RIBBIONS AND MEDALS IN BF3!!! 23:54 soooooo... 23:54 Oh, cool. 23:55 They FINALLY added ones for DOM, Gun Master, & Tank Superiority 23:59 I hope the throphy didn't change. 00:00 trophy* 00:01 I'm missing one ribbon. 00:02 Ugh, my PS3 keeps having download errors. 00:03 I get to like 60% and then it gives me an error. 00:03 I'll have to put that off. 00:19 -!- RussianEngineer has joined Special:Chat 00:19 Hellur 00:19 hey kids 00:19 Gentlemen 00:20 every one in bf3 is using the gddamn M416 again 00:21 all cuz of LvlCap 00:21 LvlCap 00:21 yup 00:21 What does that have to do with the M416? 00:21 he did a review 00:22 *Puts on hipster glasses* 00:22 I used it before it was cool 00:22 Please. 00:22 That was my Beta weapon. 00:22 the patch was alright though 00:22 That was my Delta Force set up 00:23 the M5K rapes face now 00:23 even cars rust in FC2 00:29 I used the M5K before it raped face 00:29 It always was decent. 00:29 i always use the guns no one uses 00:31 I use everything. 00:31 But I've stuck to a few. 00:32 Im about to ambush a weapons convoy with IEDs 00:35 I'll be right back. 00:35 -!- PSKwhirled has left Special:Chat. 00:43 -!- PSKwhirled has joined Special:Chat 00:43 wb 00:45 Sometimes, I buy things. 00:46 Doesn't take too long. 00:47 unless your downloading a game 00:47 For some reason, it doesn't want to load. 00:47 The patch itself I mean. 00:47 I'll have to look further later. 00:51 Oh, the new weapon numbers are out. 00:54 weapon numbers? 00:55 The values. 00:55 And things. 00:55 I dont see why they say Chritopher Columbus discoverd America. 01:03 My PSN is barely working now 01:11 I hope that all of the weapons are reviewed soon. 01:11 Updated with the new stats I mean. 01:16 theres reviews for updates? 01:16 No. 01:17 I mis-said that. 01:21 Well, I'vve got to leave. 01:21 I've* 01:21 I'll see you around. 01:21 -!- PSKwhirled has left Special:Chat. 01:26 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has left Special:Chat. 01:48 -!- Misael21 has joined Special:Chat 01:49 -!- Misael21 has left Special:Chat. 03:11 -!- Charcoal121 has joined Special:Chat 03:12 -!- Charcoal121 has left Special:Chat. 16:08 -!- Crosider has joined Special:Chat 16:08 hello 16:14 -!- Crosider has left Special:Chat. 22:19 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has joined Special:Chat 22:21 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has joined Special:Chat 22:22 Hewp 22:23 yo 22:23 so 22:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=tofqw_2TKyY 22:47 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has left Special:Chat. 22:56 -!- Devious Fox has joined Special:Chat 23:03 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has joined Special:Chat 23:03 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has left Special:Chat. 23:20 yo 2012 09 06